


familiarity in the features

by giagoilverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giagoilverde/pseuds/giagoilverde
Summary: Teddy wonders where he can find his father in himself
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	familiarity in the features

Despite the uncertainty in the months leading up to his birth, which often drove his father half-mad with fear, it was soon apparent that the boy would take after his mother. As he grew up in his grandmother’s house, visitors would often coo at the bright hair and strange noises, reminiscing about his mother, proclaiming it was Dora’s influence that led him to trip over the feet he was still growing into and simultaneously growing out of (depending on his mood). Teddy sometimes wondered whether all he had inherited from his father was his surname.

On the eve of the full moon, however, the colour of his eyes inexorably, irresistibly shifts to a rich amber-yellow. It isn’t until the moon begins to wane that this grip on his abilities lessens and allows him some control once more.

His godfather (the only one of Remus’s old friends to notice this small quirk) delights in remarking upon these occasions, “You have your father’s eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [livesandliesofwizards tumblr](https://livesandliesofwizards.tumblr.com/post/70049725132/despite-the-uncertainty-in-the-months-leading-up), with a different picture reference. I felt the gif adds a bit of magical world panache to the ficlet, if anyone knows the source beyond Pinterest, I will gladly credit


End file.
